Forever a part of me
by GeeGeeCullen16
Summary: Bella and Edward used to be the best of friends. Bella moved away and got changed. 100 years later, she stumbles upon a beautiful boy named Edward and his coven..
1. Smiles

**A/N:**** New story!! Please review!! Xx**

**BPOV**

_Edward. Edward. Edward._ My best friend. My very best friend. I still missed him, he was still the number one person on my mind. The very, very best part of my entire life. I got turned shortly after we moved away. It had been a hundred years since then. I knew Edward was dead, but I didn't like torturing myself over it. I wasn't part of a coven, I was a vegetarian loner vampire. I did pretty well on my own. I had a pretty decent job, and when I went to visit the Volturi they gave me some money to help me for a bit. One million pounds. Yeah, I know. Wow. I pulled up in front of my new high school. Forks High. I travelled everywhere, apart from Chicago. Chicago was where I parted with Edward, and I didn't want to relive bad memories. I heard gasps and mutters as I exited my car with confidence. I was wearing denim shorts and a light blue t-shirt with converses. "Oh my god, she's fabulous. I hate her," one girl muttered. I just shook my head slightly so that she wouldn't notice. I was used to it by now. I walked into the office. A middle-aged lady sat at the desk. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was hanging open. Oh dear god, what a terrible sight to look at. "Erm, Mrs. Cope?" I said softly. Her eyes fluttered open as she snorted. She jumped up and pushed her glasses up her nose. She pressed her hair with her hands and then leant on the table to face me. I waited patiently. "Yes, dear?" she asked, slightly gasping for breath.

"I'm Bella Swan. The new student," I smiled.

"Ah, Miss Swan. You're the sixth new student today!" she said typing something into the computer. Sixth? Hmm. I just shrugged it off. Probably a family. "Right, here's your schedule. Lucky you, you have the exact same schedule as another one of the new children. Extremely good looking boy, darling. I must say," she smiled handing me my schedule. I just smiled and took it. I looked at my first class. Physics. I loathed Physics more than anything. I walked out into the corridor. Six students caught my eye. A boy with short dark hair of a ginormous build, a petite little pixie-looking girl, a _gorgeous_ blonde girl, a tall blonde boy that looked like he was in pain and a beautiful boy. Vampires. I could tell. The smell, the eye colour. It was exactly the same as mine. Liquid gold, they must be vegetarian too. I seemed to grab their attention as well as they made their way towards me. "Hiya! I'm Alice!" said the small pixie girl.

"Bella," I smiled.

"I'm Emmett," the big guy boomed. I smiled at him.

"Rosalie," said the blonde goddess. I thought I'd get along with these girls quite nicely. Rosalie had something about her that made you hate her instantly. I knew that, but I didn't hate her. No, I liked her. I knew that other girls hated her though. It was all because of jealousy. "I'm Jasper," said the tall blonde boy. His fingers were linked with Alice's so they're obviously a couple.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Edward," said the beautiful boy. _Edward_. I winced a little but that only showed a tiny amount of the pure agony I felt.

**EPOV**

Bella. That was _her_ name. My best friend and the most important part of my whole life. She'll always be the most important part of my existence, no matter what happens. Bella winced as I spoke my name and I don't know why. I just left it, nothing important. Bella looked vaguely familiar, it was a face that I felt like I should know anywhere. But I didn't. "I gotta get to Physics," Bella said smiling and walking off. I had Physics too.

"Bella, wait!" I called and I caught up with her. "I have Physics too."

"Oh, so _you're_ the new boy I have the same schedule as!" she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Her smile brought back memories of Bella. _My_ Bella. I fiddled with the friendship ring I wore on the ring finger of my right hand. So it didn't look like an engagement ring. Bella didn't seem to notice. She was staring into space. "Bella?" I said. Her name burned my throat as I spoke it.

"Yeah?" she said snapping out of her trance.

"You seemed a little out of it for a while there. Are you ok?" I asked.

"Hmm… Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled. Again with the smile. That _beautiful_ smile. What the hell? Did I just call her beautiful? Nuh-uh. If I would ever love a girl it would be Bella, nobody but Bella. Nobody could replace her. We walked into the Physics room. "Mr. Cullen?" the teacher said. I nodded. "And Miss Swan?" Bella nodded this time. "I'm glad you've found the time to join us. I'm Mr. Adams, your physics teacher. Please take those two seats at the back of the room," Mr. Adams said pointing at the two chairs. Bella mumbled an apology and we walked to our new places. Mr. Adams continued on with his lesson about forces. Stupid forces, I'd studied this thousands of times before. And I've been living 108 years! The thought struck me and I wondered how old Bella was. I turned to look at her. Her face was deep in thought. I tried reading her mind. Nothing. Why couldn't I read her mind!? I could hear everybody elses. "Bella, how old are you?" I asked the question I'd been meaning to ask.

"108."

"Same here. Where were you born?" Why was I so curious?

"I was born in Chicago," she said but her eyes stayed fixed to the board.

"Really? Me too!" I whispered a bit too loudly.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan! What are you talking about? I'm sure the rest of the class would be interested in taking part in your conversation, as it is clearly more important than my lesson. Proceed, please," Mr. Adams said.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was just asking for a pencil," I lied convincingly.

"Next time you need something to write with, wait until I finish talking, Mr. Cullen. Don't disrupt my lesson again." Mr. Adams continued on talking about forces. Bella's face was emotionless. Why was she so hard to understand? "You were born in Chicago?" Bella whispered.

"Yes. 1901."

"I might've known you. But then again, Chicago is pretty big."

"That's true," I agreed. Could she be _my_ Bella? There were probably thousands of Bella's back then. But my Bella was Isabella. "Is Bella your real name?" I asked.

"No, my real name is Isabella." She couldn't be. Was she?

**A/N:**** Awesomeness! Please review!! X And read 'Shes the man' by PenPrincess97 x You owe me for recommending it, Elle x**


	2. Its you!

**A/N:**** New chapter. Review, review, review. PLEASE!! ;) x**

**BPOV**

Why was he asking me so many questions? And why did he keep staring at me? Physics went by so slowly. When it was finally over, Edward followed me outside. It was a small twenty minute break. "What is it, Edward?" I asked.

"What's what?"

"Why do you keep staring at me and asking me questions and following me around?"

"I don't know, is it uncomfortable?" he asked.

"Kind of! You keep reminding me of somebody _very_ important to me! Somebody who's been gone for a long time now!" I almost yelled. I held back the sobs but one managed to escape.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'll keep my distance," he apologised.

"No, wait! It's my fault, I'm sorry. Your presence is also very comforting."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm overreacting. Come on, let's go," I said. The day went by pretty quickly after that. I had no place to stay so Edward and the rest of his coven invited me to join their coven. I agreed happily. Their home was absolutely beautiful. I met their 'mother' Esme and she was so lovely. "Carlisle is still at the hospital but he'll be back tonight," Esme told me.

"Ok, where should I put my stuff?" I asked.

"You can have the spare room upstairs. It's right next to Edward's room. Second door to the right," Esme informed me.

"Ok, thank you." I walked up the stairs and into my new bedroom. I heard footsteps approach my room so I turned around. Alice was standing there. "Hi, Bella. I saw you coming, so I decorated this room. It's ok for you, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's fine, thank you. What do you mean you saw me coming?" I asked.

"Oh, my power is seeing the future. Edward reads minds and Jasper sort of manipulates emotions," Alice explained.

"Oh, ok. Thanks again, Alice." I looked around my new room. The walls were dark blue as were the curtains. The room wasn't too big but not too small. There was another door and Alice told me it led to my closet. "I stocked it up for you. But I left space for your own clothes too," she told me. I nodded. I noticed that the carpet was also a dark blue. I spotted a nice dressing table and a black leather sofa in the corner. Along one wall was a shelf of music. "I hope you like music," Alice smiled.

"Yeah, I absolutely love it."

"Well, ok. I'll leave you to it, bye," she smiled and danced out of my room. Wow, too much energy. But she was very sweet. I unpacked my things and walked into the room next to mine where I heard some beautiful music. It turned out to be Edward playing his piano. "It's beautiful," I said walking next to him and sitting on the piano bench. He stopped playing and looked down shyly. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt?" I asked.

"No, you just shocked me. Thank you," he smiled. His smile was dazzling and crooked. Just like Edwards smile used to be like.. _Edward_. I would know that smile anywhere. "Do you mind telling me a bit about yourself?" I asked him anxiously. "It's ok if you don't want to."

"No, it's ok," he said. "I was born in Chicago 1901 to my parents Elizabeth and Edward." _Wow, Elizabeth and Edward? Oh my goodness._ "But the most important person in my life was my best friend. She had the same name as you actually. She was beautiful, funny, sweet, charming and special. I still love her very much, she's still the most important person in my life. My best friend forever," he smiled as he spoke. _Oh my goodness. Could it be him?_ "Her parents, Charlie and Renée loved me. They used to call me the son they never had," he laughed. _Charlie and Ren__é__e. My parents._ "Bella and I used to have sleepovers in my tree house, when she got cold, she'd cuddle up to me. She was always so soft and beautiful," he smiled. _Definitely him_.

"Edward! It's you!" I yelled and gave him the biggest hug.

**A/N:**** Aw! Yeey. Review!**


	3. Oh my god, it's really you

**A/N:**** Oh yey!! Reviews rock, so leave them with me ;) haha! **

**Oh how I love reviews! **

**This chapter has lots of emotion so be warned ;)**

**ENJOY! (And review) :p**

**BPOV**

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?" I said. I was still clinging to him. My face was buried in his shoulder. He smelled so sweet.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I pulled away to take a look at him. I was shocked by his expression, he looked confused. And _scared_? Why? I expected him to be just as happy as I was, even happier than me actually. "Yes, I'm absolutely perfect now. I've found you, you're alive!" I smiled.

"Ha. Bella, are you feeling alright? What are you talking about?" he smiled.

"I'm.. I'm talking about you, me. _Us. _You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive," he said. I just stared at him.

"Edward, it's me. Bella. Isabella, your best friend!" I said taking his hands.

"What!?" he pulled his hands from mine. "Don't even.. Don't even say that! Isabella means the world to me and you think you can joke about her!? You are absolutely _unbelievable_!" he yelled. I was just speechless.

"Edward, it's really me." My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Just leave me _alone_!" he growled. I ran out sobbing. How could he do this to me? We were supposed to be best friends.. "Bella! What's wrong!" a voice said. I turned around to find Rosalie looking at me. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, Rose, I'm fine," I mumbled.

"Ok, maybe that was a stupid question to ask. Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you can talk to me. Come on, lets go to my room," she said. We walked into her big red bedroom and sat on her leather sofa. "You can talk to me," she said patting my back.

"Well, do you know about Isabella? Edwards best friend?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I do. Why?"

"I'm her. I'm his best friend. I found out that it was him, my best friend. And he didn't believe me when I told him," I sobbed.

"Oh, Bella," she sighed. "He won't believe you that easily, Bella is the most important person in the world to him."

"I _am_ Bella!"

"I know, I believe you. But you're going to have to prove that to him."

"How?" I asked. I stopped sobbing so I could listen.

"Look, I'll go get Edward and you two can talk," she said. I nodded and she got up. I thought about what I was going to say as she left.

**RPOV**

I walked into Edwards room. He had his face in his hands. "Edward?"

"What?" he mumbled.

"You've got to talk to her."

"No I don't," he said. He looked up at me. His eyes were black with anger.

"She's your best friend, Edward," I said sitting on the piano bench next to him.

"Oh, so she's tricked you, huh? Well she won't fool me."

"It's really her, Edward. It's really Bella. Atleast talk to her, go on."

"No," he growled.

"Give her a chance to prove it," I told him.

"Fine, so I can laugh at her when she can't prove it to me," he said.

"That's my brother," I smiled. He smiled back and left.

**BPOV**

He entered the room and my head shot up to look at him. I felt the sobs coming on but I had enough self control to hold them back. "Right, let's make this snappy. What do you want to say?" he said bitterly.

"It's really me, Edward."

"Prove it," he challenged.

"Ok, when we were seven and you had the flu, I would sneak into your room and pretend to be a nurse," I said.

"I still don't believe you," he said.

"When we were fifteen, we bunked off school to catch a concert."

"Which concert?" he challenged.

"The Bloody Vampires," I smiled. **(A/N: LOL)**

"Oh my god, Bella. It's you," he breathed out.

**A/N:**** Wooo.. Cliffie. (Sort of) LOL. I love reviews. Oh, how I love them so much… x**


	4. Eddiekins & Belliekins

**A/N:**** Heres the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! X**

**EPOV**

It was her. My best friend. I knew that her smile was familiar. "It's me," she smiled. I kept clinging to her, I missed her so much and now she was here. In my arms. "Oh, Bella," I smiled taking in her scent.

"Edward," she mumbled into my shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Bellie. So much."

"Bellie. I missed that nickname," she laughed.

"I missed saying it." We were still hugging, probably because we missed each other so much. "Oh, Bella, I still can't believe you're alive. I still can't believe I've finally found you," I said.

"Well, believe it. I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you too, Isabella Swan." We weren't _inlove_. We always told each other that we love each other, but as friends. After what seemed like decades we finally separated. "Thank you so much for believing me," she said. I took her hands in mine and looked her in the eye. I pictured her chocolate brown eyes instead of the liquid gold ones. "My pleasure. I've missed you, Bellie."

"I've missed you more, Eddie-kins," she beamed.

"I doubt it." She was the only person I allowed to call me Eddie. Or any abbreviation of Edward. Emmett had tried it in the past, but he ended up having an Emmett shaped dent in his wall. "Yey! You believed her, Edward! Well done!" Rose said appearing in the doorway.

"Yeah, she proved it."

"How?" she asked taking a step inside.

"Bella and I were the only two people in that concert. The bloody vampires were so old. But we enjoyed listening to their music anyway. Ok, maybe there were a couple more people at the concert. A couple of hobos and some old men. I also felt that her smile was familiar," I explained.

"Aw, you've found your best friend, Edward. I'm so happy for you!" Rose said.

"Thank you. Come on, let's go and tell the others!" I smiled. I took Bella's hand and we walked downstairs with Rose right behind us. Carlisle, Esme and Alice were watching Jasper and Emmett's arm wrestling match intently. I coughed to get their attention. Their eyes shot to my face and then at my hand in Bellas. Jasper and Emmett let go of each others hands and we had everybodys attention.

**BPOV**

He believed me, he finally believed me. It felt so good to be with him again. It was really him. "What is it, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Something extremely wonderful has just happened," Edward smiled.

"Yes?" Esme urged.

"I've found her. I've found Bella."

"Of course you have. She's right there," Alice laughed.

"No, I've found my best friend. This is Isabella Swan, my best friend."

"Really!?" Alice squealed. "Some psychic I am! I didn't see this coming!"

"Oh, Edward, that's wonderful!" Esme smiled. She got up and placed a kiss on Edwards cheek and then mine. Everybody took it in turns to congratulate us. Emmett gave both of us one of his famous bear hugs. After all of the congratulations, Edward and I decided to take a walk to catch up on each other. He took me to a beautiful meadow. The sun was out and both of us shimmered in the sun, he looked beautiful. "So, Bellie, how have you been?"

"Lonely. I've never been part of a coven. I've been on my own for over 100 years. Yes, I know, how sad."

"Aw, who's a cute little Bellie-kins!?" he cooed. He knew I hated doing that so I pushed him over. Maybe it was a little too hard? He got up again and got into a defensive crouch and I ran. He chased me around the meadow. I was too slow. He snaked his arms around my waist and swung me up into the air. We collapsed into a heap. We were both in laughing fits. Just like old times. "You're such a jerk!" I joked.

"Yeah, but that's why you luurve me," he laughed.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Shut _up_, Edward!" I said pushing him over again. He pouted and used his puppy dog eyes. The face that I couldn't bear to see. "Aw, Eddie!" I cooed. He pulled me into his arms and gave me a big hug which I returned happily. We stayed like this for I don't know how many minutes but it seemed like hours. "Come on, let's get back," he said getting up and holding out his hand.

"Ok." I took his hand and we walked back to the house.

"Yo, Bella! Yo, Edward!" Emmett yelled from the living room.

"What?" Edward asked as we walked in.

"Where've you two been?" Alice asked. Her eyes were glittering as she spotted our intertwined fingers. "Huh, huh!?" she smiled.

"In the meadow," I replied.

"Oooh. Edwards got a girlfriend!" she said jumping up and down.

"What!? Edward has a girlfriend!?" Esme said rushing into the room. Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle also came in. "Who?" Esme urged.

"Mum, I don't have a girlfriend," Edward told her.

"Yes, he does!" Alice insisted.

"No, I don't," Edward said.

"Look!" Alice said pointing to our hands.

"It's nothing. We're just friends. We were always like this before. A lot of people mistook us as boyfriend and girlfriend. We're best friends," I said.

"Alice, don't overreact!" Esme scolded. "I'm sorry about that," she apologised.

"Don't worry, Esme. We get it a lot," I smiled.

"Hmph," Alice pouted.

"Come on, Bells. Let's go upstairs," Edward said leading us to his bedroom.

"Nice room," I commented. I was just stunned by the amount of music on his shelves. "You still love music then?" I asked.

"Of course," he smiled. He sat on his piano bench and I sat next to him. "You remember this?" He started playing a beautiful melody that could only be one thing. Our friendship song. He composed it when we were fourteen. It was beautiful and he used to play it all the time. A lot of both of our emotions went into this piece that I missed so much. "Edward, I love it so much," I whispered. "I never forgot about this piece."

"I haven't played it in so long. I couldn't bear to think of you, Bell. It hurt too much," he said and he stopped playing. "You shouldn't have moved away."

"Charlie had a job offer that was too good to refuse. I thought you understood."

"I _tried_ to, Bella. Believe me, I tried. But to me, all he was doing was separating us and I felt angry towards the whole world."

"I know, Edward. I know how it feels. There hasn't yet been a day that's passed without me thinking about you," I smiled.

"Same here, Bella. I've missed you _so_ much," he said and he gave me another big hug. Oh how I missed his hugs. "You're still the same. Still my Bellie-kins."

"And you're still my Eddie-kins."

**EPOV**

I don't know what comes over me every time I'm with Bella. I just become a whole new person. I'm not the serious guy that everybody thinks I am. I become the real Edward. All night, Bella and I were talking about what happened to us in the past hundred years. I felt sorry for her, truly I did. She was always alone and I had six vampires among me. She deserved to have company. I couldn't bear to picture her travelling alone all the time, no protection. I was always protective over Bella, I never let any danger go near her when we were human. But I guess she doesn't need it now. Bella was beautiful now. I'm not saying that she wasn't beautiful before but now she was even _more_ beautiful. Which I thought was impossible. I had to admit that she was the most beautiful vampire I've ever come across. Even Rosalie. And Rosalie was apparently 'the most beautiful vampire in the history of our existence'. That's what everybody else described her as. But no, Bella was far more beautiful. Rosalie was never that beautiful to me really. If I were to tell anybody this then they'd think me absolutely nuts. All of this thinking only took a short amount of time while I was waiting for Bella to come back. Alice had called her out to talk. I was truly worried now. Alice and Bella. Talking. _Alice_ and Bella was enough to scare me half to death. Ok, technically I am dead but you know what I mean. Finally, Bella came in. She looked worried. "What is it, Bella?" I asked anxiously.

"Alice said that she saw me. And you."

"And?"

"We were.. Together."

**A/N:**** Did you like? It's a bit longer than my usual chapter as promised ;) x Review please! x**


End file.
